Seperation
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: When an incident separates the Core-Tech team, they must learn to work with one another through heart in order to survive…or else fall prey to S.T.O.R.M…
1. Chapter 1

_This isnt connected to my other story, it's a stand alone story._

_I'm one of those girls that say 'So and so should get together so i can have so-so' XD_

_Anyway enjoy- should only be a few chapters_

* * *

Chapter 1- Attack from Below

* * *

"How long we got, B?" Chase asked from the back of Evo, Jinja behind him.

"Well.." Bren replied flying alongside Chase on Quickforce. He tapped on his Core-tablet and sighed

"Another five or so minutes before the Monsuno return to their core"

"Will we make land in that time? Glowblade cannot fly" Beyal said behind Bren

"We should reach land in under four minutes if nothing happerns"

"What could happen? We're in the middle of the ocean!" Dax smirked Vileblaze

"Yeah I second that" Chase smiled.

It was the first time in days that the team of five had simply flew for fun, not in retreat or fear.

Bren, still tapping on his tablet frowned

"Theres something in the ocean below us… a ship… Or a submarine?" He muttered

"Very informative" Jinja sighed

As if on cue, a beam of yellow light shot up from the ocean.

"Woah, whats that?" Chase cried as Evo shrunk back to avoid the beam

"It's S.T.O.R.M" Dax said pointing to an army ship, all t's turrets pointed to the sky

"How could we miss that?" Jinja asked as Evo dodged another ray

"Its not on the screen" Bren panicked holding the tablet towards Chase and Jinja. He quickly grabbed Quickforces neck as it swung leftwards.

"This isn't good" Beyal cried, holding on for his life

Vileblaze was below them both, serving the ocean

"Theres only one, we can take it" he cried upwards

"We cant Dax, our Monsuno energy will run out in three minutes! We need to make land or grow wings" Chase replied WI hate to say it.. but we need to retreat, we can come back and kick butt later!"

Dax tch'd in annoyance "Have it your way, little Suno"

Another beam shot up, so close to Quickforce that it had to swerve madly to the right, crashing into Evo

"Watch it Bren" Chase cried, holding Evo's long slender neck "I don't want to fall"

"Sorry" Bren panicked

"That was close, Jin" Chase said to Jinja behind him….but t here was no response

"Jin?" Chase said turning roung

Quickforce's steel wings had knocked into Jinja and sent her flying backwards towards the end of Evo's tail, balancing ever so carefully on it's legs unconscious

"Crag!" Chase cried

"Oh no, did I do that?" Bren panicked "Bad Quickforce"

Quickforce roared an apology

"Evo, fly steady" Chase commanded as he turned to make his way to his friend

Dax looked up, he panicked, the slightest tilt would sent the unconscious girl crashing into the waves below, most likely drowning her.

He flew lower, trying to get underneath Evo's giant wings, just in case Jinja should fall, he could be the hero and catch her.

Fate was clearly not on their side, a final beam shot up, hitting the side of the side of Evo's wings, it jerked. Chase only survived but clinging onto evo's feathers and bracing himself, he only just managed to remain upright. Jinja however did not.

The attack dislodged her and sent her crashing towards the ocean.

"JINJA!" the boys cried together

Dax aimed downwards like a falcoln about to attack it's prey. He desperately tried tto catch up to Jinja, but unforuntaley, gravity was quicker then insect.

"Give me a boost" he muttered to his Monsuno as he got closer to the falling Jinja

Insect jerked upwards and then flicked it's body foreward, providing momentum to Dax.

The thrust sent Dax foreward quickly reaching Jinja. He grabbed her, holding her close to him and he prepared for the rush of water.

Vileblaze returned to his core, seconds before Dax and Jinja crashed into the waves below.

"Can you see them?" Chase asked swooping low to the ocean, he could see land only a few hundred metres away

"I fear they cannot survive that fall… we have failed" Beyal said, tears welling up in his eyes

"NO! I refuse to believe it, I know they got out.." Chase said, tears also in his eyes "they're both too suborn to die!"

"We have 40seconds before the Monsuno return!" Bren whispered

"We'll get to land, find our friends then destroy S.T.O.R.M" Chase commanded, heart full of worry

The three remaining members of Core-Tech flew off towards the shoreline relunctanlty. Each unsure as to what will happen, all knowing that an army vessel floated behind them.


	2. Uncertain feelings

_Sorry i 've taken so long to upload the next chapter...thankyou for the reviews, i really appriicate them_

* * *

**Uncertain feelings**

Evo hovered above the edge of the clifface, Chase jumped off just as the blue bird returned to it's core. Quickforce soon followed suit, leaving Beyal and Bren with Chase. All three were quiet..all three were thinking the worst

"We…we have to…look for them.." Chase said inbetween sobs

"We best hurry" Bren said sniffling and pointing further down the cliff. On the rocky beach below them, the S.T.O.R.M water machine had pulled up. Its hull stuck into the stony sand; with a creak, the doors to the intierior opened and out swamped thirty soldiers

"What do we do?" Beyal asked wiping away tears

Chase suddenly stood up "We go search for Jinja and Dax, then come back and make them pay for hurting our friends"

Bren stood up "I'm with you brother!"

Beyal shivered slightly

"Beyal…do you feel Jinja and Dax at all? Can you see them in your visions?" Bren asked

Beyal shook his head 'My sight does not work like that I'm afraid… I can feel something but I don't know what it means'

Beyal looked lost, which made Chase feel bad. He knew that Beyal had watched his fellow monks killed by The Bookman

"Don't worry Beyal" Chase said trying to smile "We'll find them"

Beyal smiled slightly

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT KID" shouted a voice behind them

Chase turned, there stood a smaller S.T.O.R.M elite group of soldiers. Just as he was about to reach for his core, three of the frontmen locked their guns

"Don't try it, Suno…we've got orders to bring you in alive"

The guns vibrated, clearly getting ready to fire

"You'll have to excuse us.. we're needed elsewhere!" Chase said grabbing Lock's core and throwing his hand back

The guards shot balls of paralyzing electricity. Each hitting a member of the core-tech team in their torso

"GAH!" Chase cried as he dropped Lock's core. He fell forward unconscious, followed very swiftly by Bren and Beyal

"Grab them, and take them to commander Trey!" said one guard "Find the other two, they're around there somewhere!"

Dax stirred, he was on his back, warmth to his right. Unsure at what was happening he opened his eyes weakily and sat up, or at least attempted to. A pain shot right through his left shoulder and vibrated around his head

"GAH!" he cried falling back down clutching his arm with his right hand, eyes closed tight

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you, Dax" came a familiar voice

Dax opened an eye and looked in the direction of the voice

Jinja sat opposite him, back against a tree. A small fire between them

"What…What's-" he began, pain still coursing through his body

"Take it easy" she commanded softly standing up and moving to Dax's side

"You've got a fever" she said leaning next to Dax "And a badly bruised shoulder- I'm surprised it's not dislocated"

Dax tried moving his arm again, his shoulder hurt terribly, but at least it wasn't permanent. He raised it a little "No sweat, Princess, I'm as tough as they come" he began to sit up, ignoring the pain

"Oh really?" Jinja asked with a –WTF- face. She simply palmed his forehead

"GAH! That hurt!" Dax cried as he fell back down for the second time

"Oh, I can totally see how tough you are" Jinja mocked

"Ok.. that hurt..your really mean!" he joked slightly

He only noticed that next to Jinja was what looked like tree bark, conviently shaped like an oval bowl, inside it was water and a piece of ripped cloth

"Where is everyone else?" Dax asked

"I've not seen anyone, I've heard voices but that's all" Jinja replied reaching into the bowl and wringing out the cloth "Before we go anywhere, we need to break this fever"

She put the cloth on Dax's head, it felt cool.

"Where'd the cloth come from?" he asked absorbing the coolness

Jinja pointed to his white top, under her blue blouse "It was ripped already anyway" she shrugged

Dax frowned, but his expression couldn't be seen under the cloth. He saw a gash on Jinja's right temple where Quickforce had caught her in the last battle, but what concerned him most was the trail of blood that seem'd to seep through her blouse on her right side

"You're and idiot Dax" Jinja sighed

"What was that for?" Dax asked

"I woke up in mid-air… I saw you jump off Vileblaze and catch me.." she muttered, blushing slightly

Dax grinned at her blush

"You took the full force of the water….why?" she finished

Dax looked at the girl, he didn't know whether to tell a joke like he would normally do, or simply tell her why he did it.. he opted for the latter

"It's just that…-" he began, glancing away "We're a team now.. even if you and Bren don't like me much.."

"I like you, just not when you call me Princess" Jinja interrupted flustered

Dax grinned again, he loved Jinja's flustered look "Well, whatever, as Little Suno said, we're a team, family…. I guess families look out for each other, right?"

"yeah.." Jinja replied

"At least, that's what I've heard anyway" Dax finished closing his eyes

"Wait…don't you have a normal family? A mother and father?" Jinja asked but the fever had overcome Dax, and he blacked out

Jinja sighed, he always found away out of her questions, although this time, his excuse was viable.

With another sigh she leaned over and removed the drying cloth from Dax's forehead, she dipped it again in the cool water and put it once again over his forehead. His fever was going down.

As she stood up with the wood bowl, she heard him mutter

"Thanks…Jinja" he said quietly

Jinja blinked twice, did she hear right?

Residing to the fate that it was the fever talking and not the arrogant Dax, she turned and headed down a small pathway that led to a small stream. A mile or so following the river, you would come to the sea.

When they had landed on the beach area, she had managed to call Charger, and instructed the Monsuno to carry them both up to a safer location, luckily there had been no one around.

As she bent down to re-stock the water, she noticed, through the trees that sheltered their hiding place, the S.T.O.R.M water command unit. It was there in broad daylight, and from what Jinja could see, an army of Elite guards had just returned from somewhere.. carrying with them three unconscious boys.


	3. The rescue

Chapter 3- Rescue

Jinja sighed "Those boys cant do anything without me looking after them"

She watched for a while, she saw Elite guards head into the vehicle, then more come out. She couldn't help but dodge low down behind a tree when what appeared to be the commander pointed in her direction.

It was faint but Jinja caught what he was saying "There's two more of them in this forest somewhere.. Follow the current and find them! Take their Monsuno and bring them to Commander Trey! You've got until tomorrow morning! If you don't find them, we leave you here!"

She stood up, her side throbbing. Whilst in the water, she scraped her side on a sharp rock and it wouldn't stop bleeding…luckily enough she found some leaves that would stem the bleeding… and who said paying attention in science class was boring?

"Guess I've gotta go get them out" she sighed heading back towards the fire and Dax

In the space of time that Jinja had left, Dax had reawakened and was sat up

"What did I tell you? Stay down!" She said

"I feel fine!" Dax replied

Jinja frowned, putting her one free hand on her hip "Oh really?"

Dax jumped inside when Jinja slumped down next to him "What're doing?" he asked

Jinja did something that she thought she'd never even think about doing, she got close to Dax's face, pushed his dreads back and put her forehead to his

"You still do feel a little warm, but not as warm as it was… those leaves must've worked" she said checking his temperature against her own.

Dax was speechless, Jinja's face was so close to his, he held his breath

"If you can walk, we need to get Chase and the others" she said pulling away from his face and fixing her bangs

"…what..?" Dax stuttered, still in shock

"Chase, Bren and Beyal got caught by S.T.O.R.M.. if you think you're feeling better, we've gotta go get them out"

Dax blinked twice "They got caught?"

"As usuall..I swear, all you boys are helpless without me" she replied standing up.

Dax stood up alongside her, still a little dizzy from the fever and his shoulder ached

"hows your shoulder?" Jinja asked, watching Dax hold his arm

"Fine- what about your side?" Dax replied

Jinja blinked, she didn't think he knew about her side

"Saw it earlier" he shrugged, pain in his shoulder, whatever he had given him whilst he was unconscious was working, his shoulder was in pain, but it was a dull pain.. almost like pins and needles but without the grittiness.

"It's ok, just scrapped it, now we need to go" Jinja replied pouring the contents of the water from the bowl onto the small fire. Steam rose up into the sky.

Footsteps suddenly started parading around their clearing

"This cant be good" Jinja muttered as men in black uniforms began emerging from the trees. One man, at the far back, wasn't in uniform but wore a band on his upper right arm that read 'Captain' His black hair shaved up into a buzzcut

"Well…well…Well" he smiled "Look what we have here…Two young lovers on a camping trip?"

Jinja sneered, Dax reached for a core

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… we have your friends, including 's son…if you come quietly, you can meet them.. if you don't, we'lll do it the hard way"

Jinja looked at Dax and smiled "How about we do it, our way?

The captain raised a hand "Very well… Launchers..prepare to fire!"

Jinja reached into her pocket and withdrew Charger, Dax had Boost

"Charger!"

"Boost!"

"LAUNCH!" they both said back to back, spinning our their cores.

"Hydro, Goldhorn!" two men said in the crowd "Launch!"

A flash of blue mixed with yellow shone through the clearing

Charger stood tall, his mixture of animals made him a formidable defense. He roared at Hydro.

"Charger! Bashing Seige!" Jinja cried

Charger ran foreward, his horns glowing. With a sickning crack he slammed his antlers into Hydro's side, sending him flying metres away through the trees

"Boost! Get in there! Elemental Claw!" Dax cried pointing at Goldhorn

Goldhorn pushed a shield in front of it's head as Boost tried to slice at it with his claws

"Goldhorn! Destroy that monsuno!" Goldhorns controller cried

Goldhorn turned suddenly and used it's powerful back legs to kick boost away. Boost landed with the gracefulness of a cat

"We need to get out of here!" Jinja whispered to Dax, from behind

"but we're winning!" Dax moaned back

"It's not about winning, we have to get the others out, then we can kick their butts!" Jinja replied

Dax frowned, but he knew she spoke the truth

The Elite guards were scattered amongst the trees, some had fled whilst the four Monsuno's fought, others had taken shelter in fear of being crushed. Only the captain and the two controllers stayed where they were in the clearing.

"You're being foolish kids! You cant win against my men!" The captain smiled

"Oh yeah? Try this on for size" Dax smiled back "Boost! Lets get out of here!"

Boost roared loudly, he suddenly split into mirror copies of himself, all illusions and spread themselves out across the clearing. His red claws began slicing trees, pushing over boulders.. anything to obscure the vision of the Monsuno and their controllers. Charger nearby did the same, felling trees and charging at anything that moved.

"That's it!" Dax smiled. Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his back.

Unsure what it what, he turned his head to look at it.. Jinja had fainted against his back

"Woah" he said as she began to slid off and towards the ground. Whatever she had used to stem the bleeding of her side wound hadn't totally worked, fresh blood was seeping through

"Ah heck" Dax cried "Boost! Over here!"

The blue wolf cross bounded over to it's master, it's illusions still felling trees. It lowered himself to the ground so Dax could climb on it's back whilst carrying an unconious Jinja.

"Charger!" Dax cried to the other Monsuno. With a flash, Boost jumped through the forest, charger behind.

Dax had no way of calling back charger to it's core.. it was Jinja's beast after all, he would have to wait until the 8 minute mark was up.

Jinja stirred, she weakly opened an eye and saw Dax looking ahead frowning, arm round her, keeping her upright on Boost… she felt weak and embarrassed…

Inside the S.T.O.R.M elite water vehicle, Chase had been brought to Commander Trey in the command unit

"Caught again " he sneered

Chase had not long come round from the paralysing he received earlier

"Well, ya' know Trey, I just so love getting out of your traps!"

Trey sneered even harder "There will be no escape this time Chase, we have all your cores, and even now tracking your two friends who separated from you"

Chase looked away, he didn't want to think of Jinja and Dax, he wanted desperately to go looking for them.. he needed too.

A buzzing voice interrupted his thoughts

"Commander Trey sir!" it said

Trey turned and flicked a switch on a console inches behind him "What is it captain? It best be good news"

The captains face appeared on a hologram against the wall

"well… sir.." he started, stuttering "We found the two remaining memebers…"

"That's good! Bring them in" Trey replied

Chase's spirits lifted, Jinja and Dax had been found!?

"But.." The captain continued

"BUT?..." Trey shouted

"They escaped sir, they defeated our Monsuno and escaped"

"GET THEM HERE NOW!" Trey yelled slamming his console

"YEAS SIR! But there is some good news sir, it would appear they're both injured.. the girl even more so!"

Trey pressed a switch and the captains good face vanished

Chase's spirit fell once again, it was good that his friends were alive, but Jinja was hurt?

"Let me go Trey… I need to help my friends!" Chase struggled against the restraints of the chair

"Oh no.. we cant allow that Chase…" Trey smiled walking past him "We must be patient"

Chase struggled hard, he knew he needed to escape, needed Beyal and Bren to escape.. but it all seemed hopeless… unless Jinja and Dax could get them out..

Bren woke in a cell; Beyal was slumped opposite him, only a metre away. The sound of the door opening woke him

"Chase?" Bren asked looking around. The light from the door caused both Bren and Beyal to shield their eyes. Chase was flung back into the cell.

"What's happened?" Beyal asked

Chase rubbed his wrists as the door to the cell closed.. leaving only the littlest of light pouring through the barred window in the door.

"Jinja and Dax are alive" Chase smiled happily

Bren jumped up "For real?" he cried

Beyal smiled, tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He lost his friends when the bookman took over the Library.. he feared he had lost them again

"We are back on the path" he smiled

"Hey Beyal, cheer up, we'll see them before you know it!" Bren said slapping his monk friend on the shoulder

"yes, I believe we shall"

Even Chase smiled… although he wanted to tell them about Dax and Jinja.. he couldn't bare to see the pain go across Beyals' face again… the first time was just too eerie…..


	4. Team CoreTech!

_I like to thank everyone who Reads and especially those who Review my stories, There wont be lovey duvvy in this story, but in my next one-shot, there will be pure love- I apologize for the wait, i've been very busy but here's the next chapter- _

* * *

Team Core Tech!

Jinja stirred, the pain in her side was painful but numb. She sat up and looked around, the last thing she remembered was Dax carrying her..

Dax was sat a few metres away, looking through the forest.

"How long was I out?" Jinja asked

Dax turned "About 5 minutes"

Jinja went to stand up when she noticed a green sticky plant substance seeping through her blue top. She carefully peeled it up to just below her ribs. Someone had put the same healing plant on her, that she had done hours ago.. but who could've…

"You've got to be kidding me" Jinja cried

Dax held up his hands as Jinja looked at him  
"Now now, Princess.. it was either that or watch you bleed to death…"

"YOU LIFTED UP MY TOP? YOU PERVERT!" she cried

"Wha… pervert?" Dax blushed

Jinja stood up straight "I'm going to kill you" she said

"I didn't want you to die!" Dax said backing away as Jinja slowly walked towards him "I didn't wann'a tell Little Suno and the Monkfish that you were dead.."

Jinja froze… it was true that he had done something so perverted, but he had also saved her life, realization hit her and her anger vanished

"Fine… I'll let you off this one time.. that's it.." she muttered

Dax let out a sigh of relief "We till need to get into the water unit Any ideas?"

Jinja finally noticed where they were.. they were on the eastern side of the Elite command unit, they had washed up on the Western beach.

"If we attack head on, we might accidently hurt Chase and the others…" Jinja said looking across at the vehical "We need to get in there before we're attacked again"

"I don't wanna' have to carry you out of the battle Princess.." Dax teased

Jinja frowned, she wanted to punch him so badly..

"I think I have a plan…" Dax smiled

Inside the water command unit, Beyal sat meditating on the one bench inside the cell.

"See anything Beyal?" Chase asked

"As I said three minutes ago Chase Suno, no.." Beyal replied

Bren sat on the floor, tapping on his Core-Tech. The soldiers had taken everything but Bren's bag and core-tablet.

"I cant see any way out of here Chase.. that door is the only way in and out!"

Chase kicked a wall out of anger, causing Beyal to flinch

"Sorry Beyal, I'm just really angry right now"

Beyal did not respond.

"Beyal?"

Beyal's eyes had begun to glow blue, his monsuno vision came into play. Almost as if he was watching a holographical projection: He saw the cell they were in, as bright as day. A young girl was sat where he was now, fiddling with something small and round. She stood up and glanced at the cell door, guards were seen through the tiny barred window. Swiftly she walked over to the furthest corner of the room, behind Bren. She pushed the small round object into a crack in the wall. With no sound, the bottom of the wall slid open and a tunnel came into view. It was small enough for kids to get through, the Elite guards definetly wouldn't be able to get through at least, but who knew where it lead?

As the girl crept into the tunnel, the vision came to an end.. Beyal blinked back into conscious, to a pair of concerned eyes

"You ok Beyal?" Chase asked

"I am more then fine, I believe there is another way out of this room"

"I don't think so, Monkfish, I cant find anything on my tablet" Bren replied

"Not everything can be explained with science my friend" Beyal smiled crossing the small room to the corner. "We need a small round object"

Bren dived into his bag, he knew he would have something in there.."A-ha!"

"What you got B?" Chase asked

Bren proudly pulled out a bag of marbles

"Marbles?" Chase smirked

"I was a pro back in school!" Bren retaliated

Beyal took a marble out of the small net bag and carefully placed it into the crack of the wall and just like his vision, the bottom part of the wall slid open

"Beyal, you never cease to amaze me!" Chase smiled

Bren pouted "I knew that was there"

Beyal smiled, "I do not know exactly where it leads"

"As long as we get out of this cell, and find our cores, who cares?!" Chase smiled even wider. As he was about to crouch down and into the small network of wall tunnels, the guards outside received a call on their intercom

"Sir?!" said one

Silence before "There's a Monsuno attacking the ship?!"

Bren smiled "Give you two guesses who that is"

"It's as if they knew we'd be escaping by now" Chase said climbing into the wall space, Bren and Beyal behind him

Outside, a blue frilled lizard was attacking the Elite Water Carrier from the sea itself

"Whipper! Keep it up" Jinja cried to her Monsuno.

Whipper roared happily before sinking it's teeth into the rear side of the ship.

Elite guards swarmed out of the ship like ants off an ant hill

"What is the meaning of this?" Came a familiar voice from behind the army

Commander Trey had joined the ranks and left the ship. He looked around at the Monsuno and cursed

"Well, well, I was informed you were nearby, but I didn't think you'd do something as reckless as attacking a ship, with your friends onboard!" he sneered

"We're not worried about them, they can take care of themselves" Dax replied pulling out a blue core.

With a throw, Airswitch was thrown into battle.

"Is that all?" Trey laughed. He too pulled out a Monsuno core

"Riccoshot! Launch!" he cried, throwing his yellow and black core into the battle.

"Let's see if we've worked this out" Jinja muttered to herself

"Jinja, I know you've planned this out perfectly" Dax replied smiling

Jinja blushed and looked away "Lets just hope Chase and the others have a clue what we're planning"

* * *

_Theres only 2 more chapters left, the next one will be the big fight.. please R&R_


	5. Reunited

Chapter 5- Reunited

* * *

Chase laughed as he slammed against the side of the inner tubing network of the ship

"How can you laugh?" Bren asked, fixing his glasses and holding his core-tablet close

"This is totally Jinja and Dax's work! " Chase smirked

" Yes I agree- they attacked after we escaped that room. If we had stayed, I fear we may have been injured" Beyal said following behind Bren

"I guess, anyway, who would've thought this emergency tunnel would be on a ship? I mean it didn't come up on my core-tablet!" Bren replied

"You cant know everything B" Chase said, coming to a stop at an exit panel to his left. Through the bars he saw that it lead into what appeared to be a staff room, or a storage room, with a single door slightly ajar

"Let's get out of here, grab our cores and destroy this ship" Chase said as he climbed through the access panel and into the room.

"I wonder how Jinja's coped being with Dax… maybe she's killed him.." Bren pondered before smiling at his thought

"I do not believe that, they are clan members, they will work together" Beyal said

Chase shrugged "I dunno' Beyal, Jinja can be really stubborn"

"Stubborns not the word I'd use" Bren smirked

"I believe Jinja has more than one side to her, perhaps a side she doesn't want her closest friends to know"

"What side is that? I thought there was only brainy Jinja and stubborn Jinja" Bren shrugged

"I do not know much of the female species, but I do understand that they don't wish to seem weak, or be protected by others. After spending time with Jinja, I have found that there are many area's of a female mind…" he said folding his arms

"With respect Beyal, I don't wanna' know the female mind" Chase smirked

"Why not?" Beyal asked innocently

Chase looked at Bren and sighed "I'll tell you when you're older"

Bren carefully checked outside the room for any ELITE guards, the hallway was clear

"The guards must all be outside" Bren said as another slam made him unsteady on his feet

"The cores should be in Trey's office at the front of the ship.. lets hurry!" Chase said sprinting off in a direction

"Chase.. the tablet says it's the other way" Bren cried

Chase stopped and turned around "I knew that" he said sheepishly and stormed down the hallway

Outside Airswitch was wrapped around Riccoshot

"Keep it up!" Dax cried

"Riccoshot, get it off!"

Riccoshot sent a vibe of electricity through it's shell, stunning poor Airswitch and forcing it to retreat into the air

Whipper began to shine blue, it's time was almost up

"Chase best get out of there soon, Whippers almost spent!" she said angrily

"Chill Princess" Dax smirked "You think too much"

Jinja swung her fist at him angrily, Dax managed to catch her wrist, inches before hitting his face

"If you wanna' get close.." he began smiling a smile that would've melted any girl out there

Jinja gritted her teeth in annoyance and stepped backwards "One day..Dax… I'm gonna' hurt you, bad..."

Dax smiled "You already do that but I look forward it again, Princess"

A flash of blue and Whipper returned to it's core.

"My my, lovers tiff?" Trey smirked at the couple across from him "how cute"

"Hell no!" Jinja cried back reaching for another core

"Riccoshot! Aim for the girl" Trey commanded

Riccoshot turned from it's assault from Airswitch to Jinja and let loose a bolt of electricity towards her.

Jinja cried out as the blast aimed towards her. The bolt it the ground, sending up a cloud of grass and dirt

Trey laughed "One down!"

As the dirt subsided, there was a shrouded mass on the floor

Dax had managed to grab Jinja and jump out of the way, moments before the blast hit her. He had taken her full weight on his bad shoulder

"Gah!" he cried

Jinja was underneath him, embarrassingly she sat up. Dax held his shoulder

"Dax!" she panicked

"You ok, Princess?" he asked, still unaware he was hovering over her

"Dax, your shoulder.." she muttered blushing

"I'm fine, lets just finish this guy off!" he replied standing up

Dax staggered, holding Airswitchs core, he shouted " Restraining Seige!"

This time Airswitch lifted Riccoshot into the air and slammed him down into the ground with a crush, but still he wasn't defeated

Trey laughed "you'll never beat me!"

A loud explosion sounded behind him, followed by a roar and a flash of blue.

"What the?" Trey cried as dust settled around him, he came face to face with white teeh

"Probably a goo time to admit defeat" came a voice

Lock stared hard at Trey, Chase, Beyal and Bren on it's back

"Chase!" Jinja smiled standing alongside Dax

"Good to see you, mate!" Dax cried, just as Airswitchs 8 minutes was up. It returned to it's core. Taking with it the energy needed by Dax, he stumbled forward and collapsed to him knees in pain

"Chase, we have to get Dax to a docter or something!" she cried

Bren, Chase and Beyal jumped off Lock as it charged forward, knocking Trey aside.

"What happened to you guys?" Bren asked as he crouched next to Dax and Jinja "Dax you look worst then usual"

"Cheers, mate" Dax muttered

"Long story, just help me move him!" Jinja commanded putting Dax's arm around her neck and with Brens help, lifted him

"Gotta do this fast Beyal!" Chase said to Beyal. Who nodded in turn.

"Aracnaeblade!" he cried, launching his spider monsuno into battle.

It burst out straight on-top of Riccoshot and let loose a barge of spike attacks and with Lock's Energy Spike, it was forced to return to Trey's core

"Dammit! Don't just stand there" Trey cried to his ELITE guards "Take them out!"

Guards all around them began shooting at Lock and Aracaneblade

"Lock! Lets get out of here!" Chase cried

The white bear Monsuno ran over to his controller whilst Aracaneblade covered him.

With a groan of pain, Dax was hoisted onto Locks back, followed by Jinja, who held onto him as Lock charged away. Beyal and Bren jumped on Aracenaeblade and fled behind Lock, leaving behind them a wave of blue energy and a lot of angry soldiers…

* * *

_Thanks guys for being patient, I was gonna' end it here and be done with it, but there next chapter I've been told to do in high demand.. it will be JinjaXDax …. the next chapter will be updated next Monday and that will end the story ^^ please R&R_


	6. The End?

The end?

* * *

Settled in the heart of the forest, far away from the coast sat a small woodland village, full of people who knew each other and didn't have a care in the world.

Lock had managed to carry Team Core-Tech to the very edge of the village before exhaustion caused it to return to chase's core.

It had been a few minutes since Chase and Bren had carried Dax through the village to the local Inn-like building, which conveniently also served as a doctors surgery.

"My god?" said an old women who opened the door "What's happened to you children?"

She immediately unshed them inside and instructed them to place Dax gently on a bed in a room.

"Dear!, you have a patient!" She cried down the hall towards the back of the building.

An equally old man stumbled foreward

"Whats this? Kids? I've not treated kids for awhile- what seem's to be the problem?" he said walking towards the bed. His eyes glazed over Dax and he blinked

"What have you been up to?" he said quickly "This looks serious"

"We were attacked by STO-" Chase began but Bren cut him off

"These people probably think S.T.O.R.M is good, like the rest of the world" he whispered into Chases ear

"We…were attacked in a storm" Chase recovered

"A storm? Oh my goodness, you must be tired and hungry!" The old lady gasped "Come with me, I'll fix you up some nice warm food, whilst my husband helps your friend"

The old lady let the boys go in front of her, Jinja was about to follow her friends but the old lady caught her arm

"You're injured my dear, stay here and let my husband help" she smiled

"Oh really.. I'm fine.. it's just a scratch" Jinja smiled back reaching and touching the mark on her head

"Not that one deary" Said the old man "The one on your stomach"

Jinja blinked… how did they know?

"How..-" she began

"how did we know?" the old man smiled "Simple, I'm a doctor, I can smell blood.. and you're covered in it"

Jinja shivered "It's finished bleeding"

"Please dear, just sit down, I'll bring you some food in here" The old lady said, pulling Jinja to another bed at the opposite end of the small room, separated by a pullable curtain.

"Just rest" The lady said before turning and leaving the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Down the hall, in the reception are, Chase sat opposite Beyal and Bren on some sofa's

"What a day!" he sighed

"Not one of the best days I've ever had… I mean, we've been knocked out, held captive, gunned down by elite soldiers… and all I wanted to do today was sleep!" Bren moaned as he lay his head on the table counter

"We have been through quiet a lot, but it is all experience" Beyal said

"Yeah, an experience I'd rather not have again" Bren sighed

"Aww c'mon B, it's better then our boring life back at home!" Chase yawned

"Speak for yourself, I had a super computer at home with countless hours of hacking work and with an AI that topped even mine and Jinja's IQ together! Now that's fun"

"Wonder how Jinja is doing.." Beyal muttered to himself and looking down

"Hey, don't sweat it, I'm sure they're both fine, when have I ever been wrong?" Chase asked

Beyal looked at Bren, who looked at Chase and simply smiled "Do we have to answer that?"

The old lady stumbled into the room, "There we go, go on through to the kitchen, I've laid out some nice warm food for you boys" she smiled pointing the way; which wasn't necessary as the boys simply followed their noses

"Look at this!" Bren drooled "BACON!"

Inside the room, the doctor finished applying a soothing balm to Jinja's cut side

"You're are a lucky girl" he smiled "Whatever plant you used to stem the bleeding, also stopped infection- your smartness saved both you and your friend"

Jinja blushed at the compliment.

"Don't move around too much, the stitches will pop out, and you will develop another fever" The old man instructed standing up "Your friend is mending nicely too, he should be up and about once the swelling on his shoulder has gone down a little"

With a creak, the man left the room. Jinja sighed and laid back on the bed, her side didn't hurt much and she didn't even feel her head injury anymore. She glanced over at a sleeping Dax, his arm hung in a sling across his body

"Idiot" she muttered. She wanted to punch him so badly, but at the same time, she didn't want to see him hurt. She didn't want any of her friends to get her, especially for her sake..

"What's with the name calling?" whispered a voice breaking her train of thought.

Jinja looked over again, Dax had one eye opened looking at her

"I'm telling the truth" Jinja shrugged sitting back up

"Harsh… and after I just saved your life" Dax replied, opening both his eyes and flexing the fingers on his hurt shoulder, at least it wasn't broken

"You didn't have to do that, you almost got yourself killed!" Jinja said quiet viciously

"didn't wanna' see you die" he said sighing

Jinja looked at him. "What?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would've left this group ages ago"

Jinja blushed

"You challenge me" Dax smirked "something no one has done.. and I like it"

Jinja turned away "you are a challenge!"

Dax chuckled "So I'm told"

He sat up, "Now.. you owe me one, Princess"

Jinja looked at him shocked

"I'm cashing it in" he smiled, swinging his legs over the bed, sitting direct toward Jinja

"What…..do you want?" she asked sheepishly

Dax grinned, he stood up and leaned over Jinja, making his intentions clear

"WHAT?!" Jinja began to cry but stopped as Dax leaned closer, his face inches from hers. She couldn't help but blush.

Dax ran a hand through her hair and stood up smiling.

"there, now you do look like a Princess"

Jinja felt in her hair. Dax had placed a small flower there, something he must've picked up from the forest during the battle.

Jinja looked at him shocked, she didn't know what to say or what to do. No one haad ever done that to her before, not even as a joke. She blushed madly and grabbed the pillow off her bed. With a swing she threw it at a laughing Dax who dodged it.

"What the hell?!" Jinja cried, jumping up and grabbing the fallen pillow. She was gonna' make Dax pay big time… but it dnt mean she couldn't have a little bit of fun meanwhile…

* * *

_ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD that's theend of my story… I got so many reviews wow!_


	7. Authors note

Authors note

A great big thankyou to all my reviewers andPMer's, without you, this story wouldn't have even been written.

My next story is to be picked entirely by my readers- what do you want to see in my upcoming stories? What plotlines, what OC's, what character matchups.. now iis the time to tell me, and who knows, perhaps I'll write about it.

Untill next time,

Spin out!

mCTWc


End file.
